Dans les rues de Paris
by Glasgow
Summary: Un an déjà que Sherlock a disparu. Lestrade est à Paris pour le travail et découvre au détour d'une promenade que celui qui tient décidément une place à part dans son cœur n'est finalement pas aussi mort qu'il n'y paraît. Greg/Sherlock


S'il ne fait pas l'unanimité, ce couple a néanmoins quelques fans, je pense notamment à vous Nath et Brian ;) Du coup j'ai eu envie d'écrire ceci pour vous, et pour moi aussi en passant, autant l'admettre XD J'avoue ne pas être vraiment satisfaite du résultat finalement, mais ça fait un petit moment déjà que cet OS est fin prêt alors après une ultime relecture je me suis décidée à me jeter à l'eau. J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même un minimum :)

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Quittant le hall de son hôtel, Lestrade s'arrêta un instant le temps d'allumer une cigarette puis il regarda autour de lui en s'interrogeant sur la direction à prendre pour sa petite promenade improvisée. Après une nouvelle journée enfermée entre quatre murs à voir se succéder réunions et conférences avec des collègues policiers de plusieurs pays d'Europe il ne s'était pas senti le courage de rester cloîtré dans sa petite chambre. Il n'avait pourtant pas vraiment à se plaindre de sa situation, cette semaine à Paris n'était pas ce qu'il avait vécu de pire, la plupart des conférences étaient intéressantes, les policiers rencontrés de bonne compagnie et il était logé aux frais de la princesse dans un établissement plutôt agréable, mais il ne se sentait pas à sa place ici. A la vérité depuis un an il ne se sentait à sa place que dans un seul endroit, assis au fond de son canapé, un verre de scotch à la main, un bon vieux rock en fond sonore. Ailleurs, quoi qu'il fasse, qui qu'il rencontre, c'était une torture telle une lente agonie.

Se décidant finalement sur une direction au hasard, il se mit à avancer d'un pas lent, savourant le tabac, appréciant la nicotine qui courait déjà dans son organisme à sa juste valeur après des heures d'abstinence. Putain de bâtiments publics non fumeur ! Il aimait marcher même si ne pas connaître le coin était gênant. Plus jeune il allait courir après une journée harassante, aujourd'hui la marche avait le même effet apaisant sur lui. Prestige de l'âge. Aussi douloureux que ce soit, dans ces moments-là il se perdait dans ses pensées, faisait le point, s'apitoyait également sur son sort. Ruminer de cette façon lui permettait de gérer les déconvenues.

S'arrêtant dans un bistro il commanda un café dans un français rudimentaire et fut flatté des attentions de la serveuse. C'était agréable d'avoir la sensation de pouvoir encore plaire, ce dont il doutait bien souvent. Mais un divorce et surtout une relation purement physique en pointillé avec l'homme le moins tendre qui soit était du genre à avoir un effet désastreux sur l'égo. John lui conseillait souvent de sortir un peu plus, de s'inscrire sur un site de rencontres, lui affirmant qu'il valait encore plus que le détour. John était adorable à mentir de cette façon. Mais à la vérité le problème n'était pas tant que le policier doute de lui-même et de son pouvoir de séduction. Le souci venait plutôt de son amant, dont il avait fini par tomber amoureux malgré toutes ses promesses, qui s'était écrasé sur un trottoir sale un an plus tôt sans même se fendre d'un adieu. Ce qui était bien peu son genre d'ailleurs. Dans ces conditions n'importe quelle femme, de même que n'importe quel homme qui se serait présentement intéressé à lui n'aurait pu obtenir quoi que ce soit. A cet effet il sourit poliment à la jeune femme qui lui ramenait sa monnaie puis se détourna rapidement, se concentrant plutôt sur les quelques pièce qu'il avait dans la main. Il ne comprenait rien à ces euros, aucune logique dans la taille des pièces par rapport à leur valeur et il avait l'impression permanente de se faire arnaquer avec des prix qui lui parlaient si peu.

Son café avalé il se remit en route et ne put retenir un grognement lorsqu'il commença à pleuvoir. Et dire que certains critiquaient le climat anglais ! S'immobilisant, il tenta de se repérer pour rentrer à son hôtel par le chemin le plus court. C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua une silhouette plantée sur le trottoir d'en face. Nom de dieu, mais ce type ressemblait à… L'inspecteur se força au calme tandis que son cœur cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait ce genre d'hallucination depuis un an, à prendre l'espace de quelques secondes un banal inconnu pour Sherlock. Pourtant cette fois quand l'homme se tourna dans sa direction il comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une hallucination.

« Bordel ! », marmonna-t-il.

Holmes lui sourit puis fila en courant. L'aîné n'eut pas un instant d'hésitation avant de se lancer à sa poursuite. La course dura quelques minutes, suffisantes pour que Greg ait la confirmation qu'il était désormais bel et bien perdu, ce qui n'était pas sa préoccupation principale pour le moment. Les rues se succédèrent, se faisant de plus en plus sordides et les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent finalement au beau milieu d'une minable ruelle sans issue. Lestrade eut un petit rire en s'approchant de l'autre homme, qui était bel et bien coincé à présent.

« Tu t'es fait avoir », dit-il d'un ton bourru.

A présent tout près de lui, Sherlock le toisa, le regard dédaigneux.

« T'es un enfoiré, reprit le policier.

- Il paraît.

- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ?

- Je n'ai aucune intention de me défendre. Je voulais éviter d'enfoncer des portes ouvertes. Mais s'il le faut… ben je ne suis pas mort…

- Très amusant. Un an putain ! Ça fait un an que tu te fous de nous ! Tu mériterais que je te passe les menottes.

- Comme au bon vieux temps quand je te rejoignais dans ta chambre.

- Et que je te traîne jusqu'à Londres part la peau des fesses.

- Oui je suis sûr que tu en rêves.

- Je suis sérieux Sherlock ! s'écria Greg. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Je parle avec toi selon toutes vraisemblances.

- Sherlock !

- Je voulais te voir, dit le cadet, adoptant enfin un ton sérieux.

- Tu voulais me voir ? souffla Lestrade, plus surpris qu'il n'aurait voulu.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu m'aurais remarqué si je ne l'avais pas voulu ? s'amusa le détective. Ou que tu as réussi à me coincer dans un cul de sac ? Je connais moins les rues de Paris que celles de Londres je te l'accorde, mais je ne suis pas du genre à me perdre.

- Alors pourquoi tu t'es mis à courir ?

- On est plus tranquilles ici tu ne trouves pas ? »

Le policier secoua la tête en esquissant un mince sourire sans joie. Il était à présent trempé par la pluie qui n'avait pas cessé, son cœur battait la chamade tant du fait de sa récente course que de la découverte que l'homme qui lui avait tellement manqué était bien vivant. Tout cela était irréel, il ne savait même pas comment gérer la situation et pourtant il avait envie de rire, parce qu'il se sentait soulagé, heureux, comme jamais cela ne lui était arrivé cette dernière année. Et pourtant une part de lui-même continuait à en vouloir au gamin pour cette mascarade dont il avait été la victime si longtemps. Connaissant Sherlock cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, mais il avait horreur d'être le dindon de la farce.

« Un sms pour me donner un rendez-vous en bonne et due forme aurait fait l'affaire, dit-il lentement en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux mouillés. Ou mieux, tu aurais pu éviter plus simplement de te foutre de nous depuis un an.

- J'avais mes raisons. J'ai mes raisons.

- Lesquelles ?

- Trop long à expliquer, éluda le cadet avec un haussement d'épaules. J'ai peu de temps alors je t'en parlerais à l'occasion de mon vrai retour.

- Ton vrai retour ? Alors c'est quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je voulais te voir. Ou plutôt te parler, avoir un échange avec toi.

- Sherlock, tu te fiches du monde ? Tu viens me trouver au beau milieu de Paris, tu m'entraînes… putain je sais même pas où on est ! Et tu me dis qu'ensuite tu vas de nouveau disparaître ? Et je dois accepter ça ?

- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix », ricana le petit génie.

Il se recula ensuite très légèrement, conscient comme souvent par le passé qu'une trop grande proximité avec son amant avait tendance à le rendre plus faible qu'il n'aurait voulu. Sa présence ici à cet instant était l'illustration de tout ce qui n'allait pas dans leur relation, elle lui enlevait toute volonté. L'année précédente il avait simulé sa mort pour protéger ses amis. Lestrade était alors considéré comme un ami, même s'ils avaient régulièrement des relations sexuelles. S'il revenait régulièrement et en toute discrétion au pays pour avoir ses quelques proches à l'œil un instant et ainsi se rassurer, il s'était surtout promis de ne pas reprendre sa vie avant d'avoir accompli sa mission dans son intégralité, pour le bien de tous. S'en tenir à cette résolution avait été dur parfois, quand Mrs. Hudson passait des jours et des jours seule suite au déménagement de John, quand le médecin déprimait au point de ne même plus répondre au téléphone lorsque ses amis l'appelaient, quand Greg travaillait jusqu'à l'épuisement plutôt que d'affronter ses démons… Pourtant chaque fois il avait su faire taire cette culpabilité qu'il se découvrait à peine pour repartir faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Cela avait bien fonctionné. Dans ces conditions sa présence ici aujourd'hui n'en était que plus incompréhensible.

Mycroft, qui gardait également tout ce beau monde à l'œil, l'avait prévenu quelques jours auparavant que Lestrade passerait la semaine dans la capitale française et sur un coup de tête, sans même en comprendre la raison, le cadet avait sauté dans le premier avion. Deux jours durant il avait suivi son compagnon jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide ce soir à se dévoiler. Peut-être à cause de la mine perpétuellement triste du policier, peut-être à cause de sa propre envie… Cela n'avait pas tellement d'importance à la vérité. Il était là, il s'était montré, autant aller jusqu'au bout à présent. Il s'approcha davantage de son compagnon dans le but de le rependre dans ses bras. Mais Lestrade se déroba au dernier moment, remettant une distance raisonnable entre eux.

« Est-ce que John est au courant de ce "miracle" ?

- Non. Et il ne doit rien savoir !

- C'est mon ami, se sentit obliger d'insister Greg. Je ne veux pas le trahir, tu l'as assez fait pour nous deux je pense.

- C'est pour son bien.

- Le sien tu es sûr ? J'aurais plutôt dit le tien.

- J'ai encore des choses à mener à bien et pour se faire j'ai besoin qu'on continue à me croire mort.

- John ne dira rien.

- Je sais. Tout comme toi tu ne diras rien non plus. Mais il est sous surveillance par des hommes de main de feu Moriarty, ceux-là même dont je dois stopper les agissements. S'il a subitement l'air d'avoir de l'espoir, d'être plus heureux, ils soupçonneront quelque chose. Il n'est pas assez doué pour cacher cela.

- Et moi ? M'envisagerais-tu comme plus doué ?

- Certainement pas ! Cela dit te concernant Moriarty a commis une grande erreur. Il n'a jamais réalisé combien tu comptais. Il n'y avait pas que John. Il a eu tort. »

Lestrade apprécia cette tirade, qui dans la bouche de Sherlock sonnait comme une belle preuve de son attachement – il préférait ne pas songer à de l'amour, mieux valait garder les pieds sur terre. Dans ce contexte ce fut lui cette fois qui provoqua l'étreinte, attirant le cadet à lui. Les lèvres de Sherlock étaient comme dans son souvenir, tendres et fermes en même temps, avec ce goût particulier qui l'avait hanté pendant des mois alors qu'il croyait l'avoir perdu. La langue du gamin se fit intrusive, forçant sa bouche tandis que son corps se frottait lascivement au sien. L'endroit était incongru, la ruelle sale et puante, la situation absurde, ce retour entre les morts aussi soudain que provisoire, mais l'instant lui était magique. Deux hommes blessés qui se retrouvaient, se réapprivoisaient… Les lèvres de Sherlock abandonnèrent les siennes pour caresser sa mâchoire puis se perdre dans son cou. Le policier haleta en serrant la taille fine.

Très vite à redécouvrir ce corps qu'il avait tant aimé il se sentit durcir et s'en voulu pour cette réaction. C'était purement physiologique là où il aurait préféré se contenter de savourer simplement les sentiments. Parce qu'au delà de l'excitation certes inévitable, il se sentait surtout heureux. Tellement heureux que lorsqu'il pensait à sa chance soudaine il en avait la respiration qui se coupait, le cœur qui s'accélérait davantage encore. Sherlock n'était plus mort ! Il était là ! Et de surcroit il semblait vouloir de lui comme au bon vieux temps ! En retour les mensonges avaient finalement bien peu de poids.

Sentant à n'en pas douter son explication, Sherlock se frotta lascivement à lui, l'émoustillant davantage encore. Mais par-dessus tout le policier put sentir l'érection de son compagnon et il apprécia tout particulièrement cela. Holmes était du genre à toujours se contrôler, alors c'était plaisant que de le sentir s'abandonner au beau milieu de cette ruelle sordide, alors même que le moment s'y prêtait si peu.

Le policier comprit qu'il avait commis le geste de trop lorsqu'il posa la main sur l'entrejambe du cadet. Celui-ci effectivement sembla reprendre ses esprits et se recula vivement.

« Pas maintenant ! grogna-t-il d'un ton qui laissait pourtant entendre qu'il en mourait d'envie.

- Pourquoi ? C'est toi qui es revenu.

- Et c'était une erreur mais… faire ça me rendrait vulnérable, ce que je peux me permettre encore moins que d'habitude en ce moment. »

Le détective parvenait tant bien que mal – sa présence ici confirmait que ce n'était pas parfait, mais il s'en accommodait – à gérer la frustration, le manque, la solitude, mais à accepter de se laisser aller de cette façon il craignait ne plus pouvoir ensuite quitter son amant. C'était un risque qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre. Pas maintenant. Serrant fort les deux mains de Greg dans les siennes pour les empêcher de se poser plutôt sur son corps, il le gratifia d'un ultime baiser, faisait fi au mieux de leur envie à tous deux.

« Je te reverrai quand ? s'enquit l'inspecteur tandis qu'il s'éloignait inexorablement.

- Bientôt. »

Et sur cette conclusion pour le moins frustrante il fit demi-tour tout en remontant le col de son manteau d'un geste théâtral qui en d'autres temps aurait beaucoup amusé l'aîné. Mais Lestrade n'avait aucune envie de rire, bien au contraire. Après l'euphorie de la révélation, des retrouvailles, il vivait un second abandon alors même qu'il ne s'était jamais remis du premier. Il prit quelques respirations profondes pour tenter de calmer l'envie physique, qui n'était qu'un bien petit détail au regard de son cœur malmené. Bientôt, avait promis son compagnon, voilà à quoi il devait s'accrocher, même s'il avait conscience que ce ne serait jamais assez tôt. Et s'il avait appris à vivre avec son deuil, ou au moins y survivre, savoir désormais Sherlock vivant mais si loin de lui était une torture à laquelle il ne se sentait pas de faire face.

Courageusement, pas qu'il n'ait le choix à moins de se laisser simplement mourir sur place, il quitta à son tour cette ruelle qui pour un temps lui était apparu plus accueillante que sa confortable chambre d'hôtel. Comme il l'avait dit plus tôt il n'avait pas la moindre idée du quartier dans lequel il avait atterri mais s'en fichait bien, tout comme il se foutait des quelques réunions qui l'attendaient encore, de son retour prochain à Londres. Une seule chose importait vraiment, Sherlock était en vie, restait à avoir le courage d'attendre de pouvoir le retrouver enfin, avec toute la frustration que cela promettait.

**THE END.**


End file.
